Wind machine principles are well known; however, such devices can be subject to the disadvantage of their vanes needing to be constantly redirected, through accurate adjustment, onto the ever varying sources of impetus. Furthermore, they derive motive power by deflecting air currents off angled vanes, a process which does not achieve the greater power potential that full face resisting vanes would produce. Equally, a process which creates structural stress, such that these machines must be shut down, using elaborate pitch-control mechanisms, thus rendering themselves incapable of utilizing winds in excess of 70 kilometers per hour. Moreover, elevated structures are a necessity to ensure ground clearance for such vertically sited, rotational devices.
An object of this invention is to provide a wing engine which optimizes the raw energy of received motive power (wind or water—from whatever origin path, without need of directional adjustment) as a result of the paired vanes (wings) being constantly, on an alternating basis, postured in full face resistance to that motive power. Also to convert all motive power, irrespective of its velocity, into powershaft torque rather than structural stress.
Also, this wing engine (unlike a conventional wind machine) operates on the horizontal plane: for this reason, ground clearance towers are unnecessary.
Accordingly, this invention provides a wing engine comprising of two pairs of aerofoils (wings) which are attached by flange plates onto two horizontal shafts, each wing being diametrically apart and set 90°/270° axially to the other. Both horizontal shafts are bearing mounted and secured in cruciform onto a centrally sited rotor base, they are free to pivot through a 90° arc, governed by a cam. Each vane is also supported by suspension stays to the apex of a central suspension tower, itself fixed at its lower end to the rotor base. A vertical axis powershaft proceeds from the rotor base.
The wing engine can be made from a range of metals and plastics or other suitable materials, with particular consideration being afforded the potential for component corrosion or degradation under differing applications and/or deployments.
Referring to the drawings, the arrival of motive power (wind or water) (illustrated by arrows 1) compels by that powers influence on the wings 2a, 2b and 3a, 3b, as it increases on one (e.g., 2a) and reduces on the other (e.g., 2b) each wing in its turn to readily adopt a full counter-facing posture to the flow 1 (as shown here by 2b and 3b) as the horizontal shafts 4 and 5 are forced into propeller-like revolution.
This is practicable because the bearing 6 mounted horizontal shafts 4 and 5 and fixed flange plates 7 are free to pivot within its 90° axial span, as governed by the cams 8 being arrested on the fixed end stops 9, thereby achieving prescribed posture adoptions as each wing 2a; 2b; 3a; 3b comes into play.
With the horizontal shafts 4 and 5 being centrally mounted atop a rotor base 10 in cruciform and one slightly above the other, then such causation results in the powershaft 11 being turned through its supportive bearings 12a and 12b. 
The centrally located suspension tower 13 provides support to each wing 2a, 2b, 3a, 3b by connected steel stays 14 positioned on their pivotal axis.
The invention, linked through the power shaft 11 may provide the drive for powering the likes of a compressor (air), pump (water) or generator (electricity) or any similar device. Exampled in FIG. 3 is a base 15 (here shown as a conical shape at random) which could represent anything from a boat to a building, depending on the requirement of this wing engine as a power source.